For a Kiss
by Kajune
Summary: When Michael finds Anna's precious hair tie but won't give it back, unless...


**Title** : For a Kiss

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Supernatural.

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Warning** : OOCness.

 **Summary** : When Michael finds Anna's precious hair tie but won't give it back, unless...

* * *

Anna doesn't own many precious, irreplaceable things, because they are irreplaceable and she knows herself for being clumsy. She once lost her pet dog when she was a child, only to find it two days later, and by then she had cried her way through one whole day and looked everywhere in the neighborhood during the second, screaming for her dog.

He was, from the very beginning, stuck in a neighbor's bush.

She still doesn't know how he ended up there, but she does remember how horrible she felt and how disappointed her parents looked. The dog was a special gift, for the Miltons' beloved (and only) child. The dog wasn't the first thing she misplaced either, but it proved to her that she was better off with things she could replace.

The one exception is a pink hair tie her mother gave her on her deathbed.

Anna should have known better, should have accepted that sooner or later, despite her best efforts, something like this was going to go missing too. It's been four years, and now, on a Saturday afternoon in which there are no classes or things needed to be done, Anna is going round and round looking for the hair tie.

It slipped from her hair earlier today. She somehow didn't notice until she got back to her apartment.

Supposedly it was because she was texting Meg the entire walk from the library to her place. She blames the raven for this, but as usual, Meg would feign innocence no matter how true the accusations are.

Anna feels horrible for having to lose yet another precious object, but she isn't giving up until the sun is down. There are flower beds just outside the library's entrance, and this is where she is, kneeling to take a closer look, cringing every time her fingers touch a cigarette bud.

Admittedly, she's very close to losing hope.

Until...

"Looking for something?"

Anna is startled, but manages to compose herself enough to look over her shoulder, and much to her surprise, she sees fellow college student (and campus hottie) Michael Novak standing behind her.

She feels extremely embarrassed.

Before she gives him an answer, Anna rises to her feet and brushes off any dirt on her outfit. Having a wardrobe malfunction is the second worst thing that can happen in her life, made worse if it's in front of someone or a crowd of people who know her.

She's known Michael since she started going to college. They don't speak very often, and partly because it would stir jealousy among Michael's eccentric fangirls.

Not to mention, Michael appears to hold himself high with pride, and people like that, at least to Anna, are difficult to approach.

For some reason, he looks awfully welcoming here, with that soft smile and relaxed posture.

This is also the first time they've met outside of campus.

Is this how Michael really is, away from all the squealing fangirls and doting professors?

"I...uh...yes."

Anna mentally slaps herself for the stuttering.

Michael's smile widens a bit, as if to reassure her. It's hard to look at, actually, because those eyes are giving her the feeling like he's reading her deep into her soul. In fact, being near Michael when no one else is around or bothering him always gives off this feeling.

It's intimidating.

"Is it this?"

Michael holds up a pink hair tie and Anna immediately recognizes as hers. She's tempted to quickly snatch it and bolt from the scene, but Michael's eyes are magically holding her in place.

There are a bunch of things Anna wants to ask him, such as how did he find it, does he know it's hers and what in the world is he doing out here? She knows that if she tries to ask just one, it'll come out jumbled, so Anna keeps the questions to herself.

Instead she says,

"Yes, yes!"

Something about Michael's expression appears to have turned highly mischievous at the response.

She knows him too little to be certain, though she prays he will give it back.

He slides the tie from around his finger into his palm, and closes his hand. When the hand draws back to hide behind his back, Anna feels her luck draining rapidly.

"You must want it back," Anna looks up at him, and sees a bit of that self-confidence back. "and I will give it to you," She senses a 'but', and prays loudly from inside her head it won't have anything to do with making a fool of herself, like Meg always suggests. "but, you must pay for it's return." His voice drops to a whisper at the last word.

Somehow, it sounds very seductive.

Anna would rather slap herself for real for suggesting campus' hottie is actually trying to flirt with her, the high school nerd.

"How much?"

She blurts out, knowing she'd be willing to spend any amount of money just to get the hair tie back.

Gifts from her mother have always meant more than most other things in her life.

Michael looks momentarily taken aback, probably because he didn't mean 'pay' in the literal sense. This thought sends shivers down her spine. Michael is back to smiling within seconds.

"Not money," He confirms. "but a kiss."

No. Way.

He can't be serious.

It's hard enough to think someone like Michael wants to flirt with her, now he wants a kiss!?

Anna has never kissed anyone before, and although she's always wanted to, by having Meg Masters as a friend, also means she can't be allowed to believe in true love and she either avoids Meg's list of potential boyfriends or have none at all.

It's been a depressing ride, her love life, but it's never been imaginable that it would get disrupted by Michael Novak of all people.

She does agree with the fangirls that he's handsome, but it's his personality that concerns her.

She'd hate to kiss someone sadistic.

But she really needs that hair tie!

"Well?"

Anna jumps a little. Michael is still waiting, still watching her in that mysterious and disturbing way of his. Who knows how many pretty girls Michael has taken to his bed, and Anna is not going to assume someone like him hasn't even tried. She's not jealous, but she would hate for him to mock her for her lack of skill afterward.

When Michael takes small yet noticeable steps back, she realizes there's a clock ticking.

"Fine!"

The smile that pops on his face screams triumph.

Michael stops just two feet away, both arms behind his back and after checking if anyone is watching, Anna closes the distance and presses a hesitant kiss to Michael's (soft) lips. She pulls back a moment later, and in Michael's (beautiful) silver eyes, there's lust, and it draws her in.

It felt good to kiss someone.

Before she knows it, Anna has her arms around Michael's shoulders and is kissing him more passionately. There are probably people watching and taking videos or photographs but Anna is too lost in the pleasure to care. Gentle hands, she can feel are on her hips, not pushing or pulling but following her movements. Although she's shorter, Anna is the one moving them around slightly, guiding the kiss that's gone from chaste to tongue-involving.

Anna doesn't pull away until she needs to breathe, and once she does, realization dawns on her and she jumps backwards, nearly trips but couldn't care, not after having made out with Michael Novak in broad daylight.

Michael, meanwhile, has a really wide and goofy grin on his face.

He must have enjoyed it, wanted it, and Anna feels ashamed for having lost that much self-control.

So he really was flirting.

Oh my.

He doesn't say anything, but points at her left trouser pocket. Anna touches it and realizes he had slipped her hair tie into it. She turns to look at him suspiciously, but Michael looks not at all ashamed, more like proud of his achievement.

"I recommend keeping it in there."

She tries to glare, tries to feel even the slightest bit offended, maybe even stomp her foot like she does whenever Meg goes too far with her pranks, but she's unable to do either, not while she's still in a sort of daze and her lips are begging for more of the other person's taste.

He tasted like strawberry, not toothpaste, but the actual fruit.

Anna must have tasted like coffee.

She blushes at the thought.

"W-Why?"

She knows she should back away when Michael steps forward, because with the way she's feeling she'll probably try to kiss him again. He's become a very alluring figure, and for that, Anna is beginning to understand why his fangirls are so crazy about him.

The more you focus on his charms and good looks, the more you feel sexually drawn to him.

Anna is not really certain how she should feel about that.

"You look prettier with your hair down."

It's a simple comment, an honest answer, and even a sweet compliment, but it makes Anna's face heat up and go red.

If Meg were here, she'd be laughing on the ground in delight.

Anna doesn't say anything, can't keeping meeting those silver eyes, and instead focuses on the ground below her, but does give the other a nod so he doesn't have to wait. Maybe he's right, maybe she does look better, but Anna only really bothers to tie it all up so she looks more professional.

Michael's lips press against her cheek, gently, and the gesture is followed by gently spoken words, "See you around, Anna."

When Anna looks up, Michael is already six feet from her, walking in the same direction she came from. No need to suspect anything, but as she watches him go, she sees him look over his shoulder and gave a wave, and was that a wink!?

It is after that unexpected scene, does Anna fully notice the people watching her, both the ones walking by and standing still. None are too close, but it's enough to make Anna run away and not bother tying her hair up.

In fact, after today, she doesn't bother to tie it up at all.

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Just a silly little story about my favorite SPN pairing. I hope you liked it~


End file.
